We Meet Agian
by xCena's BabieX
Summary: Kagome's Life was perfect,a perfect boyfriend,perfect friends and a perfect family.One day she found out her family was moving and found something that brings back memories not wanted around plus meets an old friend or should I say lover......
1. The Big Shock!

**Hey Everyone Hope you like the Story its my first so plz be nice if its not perfect!**

**Inuyasha: Can You Just Get On With The Story Now!!!!**

**EmoGurl: DONT YELL AT ME!!OR ILL CUT MYSELF AND IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FALT!!**

**Kagome:INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU YELL AT EMOGURL!?! Come here emogurl it'll be ok dont listen to him.**

**EmoGurl: Thank you Kagome...I'll Start the story now**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kagome life was perfect.**

**She had perfect friends,a perfect boyfriend(Hojo),and a PERFECT school.**

**What could go wrong? nothing nothing at all at lest thats what everyone thought.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Day 1 school**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Hey Guys! yelled kagome.Hi Kags said Hojo along with a kiss.**

**Kagome was wearing a Pink Shirt that said, "Who? Bam Mergera?" with a pic of a girl screaming on it,with a pair of ripped dark bkue jeans,skater shoes and,her bleached bloond hiar with black strips in it let down.**

**Sango was wearing a black and white striped tanktop,a black skirt,with a pair of pink,black and white converse shoes and her brown hiar down.**

**Hojo was wearing a red and black plad shirt,blue jeans,and black and white converse shoes.**

**Miroku was wearing a dark purple shirt,jeans,with dark purple and black converse shoes.**

**Sango you look really good today!**

**Thanks Kags...so are we going to go on to class or not?**

**Ya...But first sango i have something to ask you.**

**Ok but it better be nothing pev..befor she could finish she felt a hand on her but.**

**AHHHH!!! MIROKU IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!**

**I'd run if i was you...Ya thankz alot kags!**

**Soon everyone was calmed down and going home.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Kag's House**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**When Kagome was in view of her house she saw something very weird there was boxes and a moveing truck outside.**

**MOM WHATS GOING O...MOM WHY IS THERE NOTHING IN THE HOUSE!?!?!?!**

**Honey we are moveing...i know this might come to a...befor she could finish Kagome was running to her room with tears in her eyes.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Kag's Room**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! was all Kagome could say whille rocking back and forth on her bare till floor.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**2 Hours later**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Kagome had got up and was trying to find stuff that was still in her room,Thats when she found a Shoe box.**

**It said on the top in glitter, "Memmories".**

**Kagome was just in shook cause she didnt remember this at all.**

**Kagome Slowly onpen the led and started to cry from what she saw...**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Hope you liked it...**

**Kagome: WHAT YOU MADE ME LIKE HOJO!!!I MEAN HOJO!!!!?**

**Inuyasha: HAHAHAHA!!**

**Kagome: INUYASHA!! SIT BOY!!!**

**Inuyasha: BBITCH!!**

**Kagome:SIT BOY!!!**

**EmoGurl: Both of you shutup!!!**


	2. We Meet Agian

Hey Everyone!

well i got some good reviews...well on with the story!

Inuyasha: FINALLY WINCH YOU TALK TO LONG!!!

EmoGurl: OMG INUYASHA JUST MAKE A BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT!!!!!

Kagome: YOU GO GURL!!

EmoGurl: lol

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oh my god! its its...my shoe box of Inuyasha Memmeries.

The box had pitchers of her and inuyasha as kids,as preteens but only one pic of them together as teens and it was ripped in half with tear marks on it.

But it mostly had things from the past like cloths from when she was emo as people call it,her old razor blade staind with blood...her blood.

After seeing all this and drying her tears it hit her, "Where are we moveing?".

She quickly put everything back in the box and ran down stairs to ask her mom.

MOM!!! WHERE ARE WE MOVEING?!?

Honey we are moveing to where we use to live,you know where you meet that boy Inuyasha.

Mom please tell me you jokeing.

Nope we are moveing back...im sorry honey but i got a very good job there.

Its ok...I just hope i dont see him at all...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Moveing Day

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mom did you have to take that job i mean i didnt even get to say good bye to my friends cause you packed up my computer befor i even knew we were moveing? asked a whining souta.

Yes Souta i did.

But...

No buts Souta we had to move,ok?

Ok!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

4 hours later

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome dear wake up were home.

Huh? said a very tired kagome.

K-K-K-Kagome siad a very unsteady voice in the background that made Kagome eyes shot open instantly.

K-K-Kagome?

Kagome eyes looked up so see a Black haired,black eared,golden eyed Inuyasha!

All Kagome could do was run to her new house go to her old room(notesame house lived in befor moved to the place they just moved from)and cryed and cryed and cryed.

After a whille of crying she felt dizzy and light headed and then everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well hope you like!

Inuyasha: WHAT I DONT HAVE BLACK HIAR!!!!!

EmoGurl: OH SUCK IT UP!!!!!

Kagome: Wait Why Im Iafriad Of Inuyasha?

EmoGurl: Your not afriad ok maybe you are but i cant tell you yet everyone reading this will now it then!

Kagome: Oh OK!

Inuyasah: fake crying JUST SHUTUP!!!

Kagome: SIT BOY!!!


	3. We Are What!

_**Hey every1!**_

_**sorry it took me so long to update i was haveing family problems...and with school and all.**_

_**well i hope my bffl is happy now...this story is for her anyway..**_

_**oh and theresa im going to help you with your soon..**_

_**On with the story!**_

_** We Meet Agian**_**  
**

* * *

**_We Are What!?!_****  
**

**Kagome woke to the sun showing the window and her alarm clock going off,AGHH!! STUPID SUN!! STUPID CLOCK!!!**

**Kagome swung her legs over her bed and thats when she relized when she fanted in her room had nothing at all in it.She just shock it off and figured her mom had fixed her room and put her in the bed.So she went to take a shower  
**

**When she got out she put on a mini skirt that had rips in them and a black HIM tee shirt on w/ a pair of Black and White  
Convers on that really showed off her ice blue eyes.She had little mackup on and her hair let down** **  
**

* * *

**_ Down Stairs  
_** **Down stairs her mother and bother souta was talking to Inuyasha's paernts.(ok i know what your thing what about Sesshoumaru sorry but his not in this one)Kagome was coming down the stairs and froze when she saw Inuyasha's Parents.**

**Oh my fuckin god! Im going back to bed!**

**Kagome dear please dont we need to talk...said Moe(Kagomes Mother is Moe)**

**Kagome slowly turned around then stoped and faced every1 but only one really caught her eye.**

**Mom what is he doing here!?!**

**Kagome say hello to your future husband.**

**WHAT!?!?! screamed both Inuyasha and Kagome. **

* * *

**Haha this is were i leave you!**

**hope you liked it!**

**Sorry for it being really short!  
**

**Please Read and Review!!!**

**LoveMyxEmoxLikexElmoxKizzezxKill**


	4. We Are What Part2

Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews though who give me reviews..lol

Well here is chapter 4….

* * *

"Mom your kidding right I mean…no this is a dream right?" a very angry Kagome. 

"Honey come down…me and Inuyasha's parents have decided this cause you guys always use to talk about getting married…oh those were the days." Her mother replied

Kagome's mother word stung in her heart like bees attacking it.

"Those were the days" Kagome said softly to where only Inuyasha could here, and then left for upstairs.

Inuyashas POV

I could tell by the look in Kagomes eyes that her mother's words hurt her.

Kagome only stared into space, but I say her look over my way out of the cover of her eye.

Then I heard it the low words Kagome said, "Those were the days".

I looked her way and saw she was going up stairs slow and clam until she hit the last step, she took off running.

With out thinking I took off after her.

Kagomes POV

I got to the last step and couldn't take it anymore, I ran like there was no tomorrow.

I slammed my door shut and cried.

Then I heard the lowest knock I think I've ever heard.

Normal POV

Kagome looked at the door for a minute knowing who it was..

"Come on in Inuyasha"

Inuaysha slowly opened the door "How did you know it was me?"

"Inuyasha, You always come for me" she simply said.

"Yaeh I know but I can help it"

"Inuyasha…. Do you remember what happened to us?"

"Yaeh you moved"

"You didn't come for me"

"How was I supposed to?, I couldn't kidnap you to where you were with me"

"You could have tried to talk my mom out of it"

"I…never mind"

"WHAT WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEVER MIND…. SAY WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY!!"

"Kagome I was scared…I didn't know what to do, I tried talking your mom out of it but she said that she was doing what was best for you….i didn't know if I was right that taking you was wrong or not"

She was going to say something when she noticed he had left.

* * *

HAHA…I leave you here! 

Hope you liked it

LoveKayla


	5. How do you know?

Hey!  
These thankz are for all the people who gave me great reviews!

Thankz 2 -

1.Dark Angel  
2.becca-mutant bloodlily(my big sis, Luv ya gurl!)  
3.music-freak-101(best friend, Luv ya gurl!)  
4.Jinks13  
5.jinx101  
6.Lyss

Thank you guys all!!!

On With The Story!!

**XxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxX**

It was two in the morning now and i couldnt get to sleep untill now. I was to busy thinking bout Inuy-  
my thoughts were cut off by the ugliest voice i have ever heard.

'Inu-Baby!!!!'

'Umm i think you got the wrong room!'

'Who are you!?!'

'My name is K--a-g--o-m-e!!!'

'Omg! I was right he is cheating on me!!!'

'Open the door so i know who im talking to!!!'

**The door opened i was face to face with a girl that was like a sluty version of me.**

'Ok who are you and why are you here at my door looking for- wait who are you looking for?'

'I am Kikyou and im looking for my boyfriend Inuyasha' she said in a really rude way.

'Well Kinky-hoe Inuyasha is NOT cheating on you with me! and GO AWAY SLUT!'

**I was about to shut the door when i saw a clawed hand stop it, and a very angry Inuyasha**.

**Inuyasha's POV**

'What did you just call her!?!'

'A slut like she is'

'Take that back!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'No!'

'Ok then you will pay for this'

And with that i left.

**Kagome's POV**

It had been about an hour sence that and i was haveing to blast my music to not hear the fucking moaning comeing from the room beside mine. I scream 'FUCK YOU!' and turned to a differnet song. I turned on ''F U Right Back by Frankee".

**Oh oh**

**Oooh **

**No no no**

**(You know there is two sides to every story)**

**See i don't know why your cryin' like a bitch**

**Talkin' Shit like a snitch**

**Why you write a song 'bout me**

**If you really didn't care**

**You wouldn't wanna share**

**Tellin' everyone just how you fell**

**Fuck what I did was your fault somehow**

**Fuck the presents, I threw them all that shit out**

**Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack**

**Well guess what yo, fuck you right back**

**Fuck what i did was your fault somehow**

**Fuck the preseants, I threw all that shit out**

**Fuck all the sryin' it didn't mean jack**

**Well guess what yo, fuck you right back**

**You thought you could really make me maon**

**Ihad better sex all alone (ha ha ha ha)**

**I had to turn to your friend**

**Now you want me to come back**

**You must be smockin' crack**

**Im goin' elsa where and thats a fact**

**Fuck all those nights i moaned real loud**

**Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud**

**Fuck all those nights you thought you brocke my back**

**Well guess what yo, your sex was wack**

**Fuck all those nights i maoned real loud**

**Fuck it, I fake it , aren't you proud**

**Fuck all those nights you thought you brock my back**

**Well guess what yo, your sex was wack**

**Whoa whoa**

**Uh uh yea**

**Whoa whoa**

**Uh uh yea**

**Whoa whoa**

**Uh uh yea**

**Whoa whoa **

**Uh uh yea**

**You questioned did i care**

**Maybe i would have if you woulda gone down there**

**Now its over**

**But I do admit i'm glad i didnt cautch your crabs**

**I can't sweat that cause i go to go**

**Fuck what i did was your fault somehow **

**Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out**

**Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack**

**Well guess wgar yo, Fuck you right back.**

**oh oh **

**uh uh yea**

**oh ho **

**uh uh yea**

**oh oh **

**uh uh yea**

**oh oh**

**uh uh yea**

**You made me do this**

The music and i heard my door open. I looked there to see Inuyasha

Did you get your anger out big boy?'

'Shut-up!'

'Watever, what do you want?'

'I want to know what you really left for?'

'I dont know what you mean'

'You do to!'

'No i dont!'

'Then whos Ima?'

'I-I-I dont know what your talking bout'

'Dont act stupid Kagome i heard your mother talking bout her!'

'Inu-yasha you dont know anything at all bout why i left'

''Dont be to sure'

'What!?!'

'Shes your kid, am i right?'

'How did you know!?!?'

'And im the father, Im i right?'

**XxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxX** Hope Everyone liked!

I'll update faster nest time promise!

LoveKayla


	6. Going to see Ima

Hey Everyone,

Hope you have injoyed my story i admite im not the best in the world and that im new to this...but i hope you guys do like it!

love

Kayla

On with the story!

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXXxX

'What!?!' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

'Kagome just answere me!'

'I dont have to!'

'Please just answere the question'

**I was really really suprised that i nuyasha of all people was begging to me.**

'ok ok...Ima is you daughter ok?'

**Inuyasha's POV**

'what?!?!!?'

'I said Ima is your daughter!'

**OMG!, am i dreaming this?? Didshe just say that Ima WAS MINE!?**

'were is she?'

'Who?'

'IMA!!'

'oh at my friandes, why?'

''why? why? maybe cause i would have like to know bout her to see her!'

'Inuaysha you will not go and see her!, unless i go tomorrow and get her and i dont think ill have the energy to.'

'Well you are so go to sleep!'

'OK DAMNIT I WILL!'

**And with that i left. I quickly went in my room and layed on my bed trying to go to sleep.**

**I couldnt though ever time i closed my eyes i rembered that night that me and kagome made love.**

**I went to bed and wondering how she could keep this from me, why she would let her mother let me stay here knowing that i have a daughter out there, and what Ima might look like.**

**Kagome's POV**

**OMG! What did i get myself into?**

**I went to bed woudering how Ima going to take it?**

**The Next Morning**

**Inuyasha's POV**

'KAG-OME!!!!'

'IM UP DAMNIT!'

'Ok then get reading and lets go!'

'Watever.'

**Kagome's POV**

**Today has not been my day at all!**

**1.I woke to Inuyasha screaming wake up in my ear.**

**2.Inuyasha had walked in on me while i was getting in the shower.**

**3.Inuaysha was checking me out to!**

**4.My shower was a cold one.**

**5.Inuyasha had to be a perv and watch me dress outside my window.**

**6.I didnt know it untill i was already dressed in my riped mini skirt, Black and white striped skull shirt and my black and white convers.**

**7.he laughed when i almostfell off my roff trying to kill him for it!.**

**and now here we are going to see my new born baby girl.**

**At Kagome's friends house!**

They had finally made it.

'Kagome!!' and female voice called from in front of them.

'Oh Cho, How are you?'

'Im fin- omg is is is this?' cho siad pointing to Inuyasha

'Cho honey just come dont...ok this Inuyasha...Ima f-f-father.'

'OMG!! Its nice to finally meet you, Kagomes told me so much!'

'She has huh?'

'She never stops!'

'Ok! we get it Cho, weres Ima?'

'In her crib.'

'Ok then heres your pay for the day.'

'Ya thankz, It was nice meeting you Inuyasha'

'Ya you to.'

**And with that we went inside to see Ima.**

XxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXxXXxX

Hope you guys liked it!!!

LoveKayla


	7. Can you help me here for a sec?

Hey guys,

Sorry for not updating!

I'vie just been so busy!

Ugh, I hate school, lol.

Well on with the story!

-cayla.

…………………………………..

**Kagome's POV.**

**As we being began down the hall I realized I was scared, not scared terrified, terrified the inuyasha would see Ima & say oh hell no I'm gone. I looked over at inuyasha & realized that he looked almost happy about all this, ''who would be happy about something like this, I mean come on I wouldn't if I just found out my ex had a baby with out me knowing about it.'' I whispered.**

"**What was that Kagome?"**

**I started to panic. He had heard me! How the hell did he hear me? Oh, yeah that's right he's hanyou, god how I could have forgotten that!**

"**It was nothing inuyasha."**

**I heard him say "Keh" & I knew he knew I was lying. Hell if he wasn't complaining I'm not! We turn the hall and Ima's room came in view. I started sweating I could feel the sweet coming off my face like crazy.**

**Inuyasha's POV.**

**I heard Kagome call my name to come over to her. I know what she meant and followed her down the hall.**

**I started to smirk as I saw Kagome go into deep thought. The fact the she had keep it from me hurt, It hurt like hell but I don't blame her for it though she's only 16.**

"**You**** didn't come for me****." Kagome's words from two nights ago, they were stuck in my head and they wouldn't come out. My mind slowly drifted back to the fact that I was a father. I felt like the happiest man in the world. Like nothing could get in my way. That's when I heard Kagome whisper. I knew she didn't think I heard to I spoke up to let her I know I had," What was that Kagome?"**

**I was thinking about what she had just said, when her Shaky voice said.**

"**It was nothing inuyasha."**

**I said whatever in my mind but said nothing else out loud. I noticed a door coming up with pink and purple words of the name Ima come in view. I smelled that Kagome saw it to and tensed up. I realized she was scared but he couldn't figure out why. I hope she doesn't think I wouldn't want Ima in my life. That I would say oh hell no I'm out of here.**

**Kagome's POV. **

**We had finally come up to the door. I was scared out of my mind at this point. I had a million thoughts going thought my head, it felt like I was going to explode.**

**No Ones POV.**

**Kagome opened the door. There was Ima in a cute pink night outfit. Kagome looked over at inuyasha he look over whelmed. Just what she was afraid of. **

"**You can go hold her if you want Inuyasha."**

"**I'm afraid to, What if she starts crying?"**

"**I think you're wrong. Remember since I'm human you're hanyou, that makes little Ima there a hanyou. There realize there father by smell."**

"**Your right…"**

**And with that Inuyasha toke a step forward to the crib, He got right by the edge and just look at the beautiful little girl him and Kagome had made.**

**Ima had his hair, but Kagome's eyes. Since Ima was a hanyou she had the cutest little black dog ears on her head.**

"**Kagome?"**

"**Yeah, Inuyasha?"**

"**Can you help me here?"**

**Kagome couldn't help but smile at that.**

"**Yeah hold on. I got to put this rag In the washer."**

**And with that she left.**

**Inuyasha's POV.**

**I couldn't help it but I couldn't get my eyes of Ima. **

**I couldn't believe that Kagome and I could make such a beautiful person. I looked down at the baby and realized that it was only like 1 to 2 weeks old. I started to wonder what Ima's birthday was. I was cut out of my thoughts as I heard Kagome enter the room again.**

"**Will you help me now, please?"**

**No ones POV.**

"**Yeah, I'm coming."**

**Kagome went over to the crib and picked the infant up.**

"**Ok, you'vie got to support the head like this."**

**With that she handed it to Inuyasha. He don't very good for a guy who just found out that he was a father the other night, and now to be holding the baby like he had been his whole life, really shocked kagome.**

"**How dose it feel to hold your daughter for the first time Inuyasha?"**

"**Wonderful."**

…………………………

Hahaha.

I leave you here.

Oh, I will not be posting anymore unless I get some comments!

-Luv all you guys!

-Cayla. 3


	8. Authers Note Important read please!

Hey guys sorry this isn't an update but I really need to know what you people would think of this idea I had while watching Sailor Moon.

Well I would really appreciate if you would message or review telling me what you think, cause I'm not sure if people will like the idea.

Ill make sure when I update to put in a special thanks to who do that.



Well my idea was that to make an inuyasha story but put Kagome as like Serena in Sailor moon, Rin like Amy/Sailor Mercury, Kagura as Raye/Sailor Mars, Sango as Lita/Sailor Jupiter, and last but not least Kikyo as Mina/Sailor Venus.

Now were I'm going with this is there still be themselves but with the sailor scouts powers and stuff, they do what the sailor scouts would do. Protect the earth.

Kagome would still be the pretest but she would be the moon princess too. It's kind of like the two stories are crossing each other. I don't know if people would like that or not. Because I know some people are picky and mean when they don't like it. I'll never understand how they can do that, I mean if you don't like it move to a different story because some people might like that story even if you don't.

Anyway I hope you guys message or review I really need to know because if you guys don't like the idea I'm not doing the story.

Please && Thank you!

-Caylaa.


End file.
